The fish
by Forever143
Summary: Beck, Jade and Cat goes to fair a week before school starts. Beck gets Jade a fish that may become more than a fish to her. Further chapters are to come. Jeckat. Some slight bade
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a week before school starts. Beck, Jade, and Cat are going to the fair.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jade's POV**

We were driving to the fair, well Beck is. It was a 30 minute drive. Cat was going on about her brother which I really didn't, her stories about her brother actually interest me. We finally got there, Beck parked the car and we were walking to the entrance. After we paid we stand there staring at the rides and games.

" I want cotton candy " Cat demanded in a serious voice. " How about we go on that fun ride over there with the loop a loop." said Beck pointing at the ride.

" Yay rides! " Cat squeaked as she ran over to the ride. I smiled. Sometimes the way Cat acts makes me feel as if me and Beck were the parent and she was our daughter.

**Cat's POV**

I skipped the rest of the way. I saw Jade smile. Sometimes I feel life Beck and Jade are my parents. Fifteen minutes after Beck and Jade finally got to the line I started to complain a bit.

" My feet hurt! I feel like I've been in this line since forever, I want cotton candy now! " I whined. " Look we are about to go on the ride after they go okay?" said Beck. Suddenly I was happy again " Okay. "

**Jade's POV**

After the ride I felt a little dizzy. surprisingly Cat was still up and running. We were at the stand where they sell cotton candy. " I want strawberry no blueberry ooo lemon i like lemon, which one should I get! " I can't pick." said Cat " Jadey what do you think?" " Well " I said before getting interrupted by my boyfriend. " Can we please have all three flavors in a bag." "Omigosh Beck you're so smart why didn't I think of that. " said Cat.

We walked over to a game after Beck paid.

" Okay Cat I'm going to knock over those pins and win you a stuffed animal." First time I tried I failed. I tried at least ten more times and still failed. " This is how you do it. " says Beck. He knocked all the pins down. " There Cat now you can pick any stuffed animal you want. "

" Yay I want the purple giraffe " said Cat. I looked at Beck with a glare. He smirked " Not my fault you can't knock over a single pin. "

**Beck's POV**

We played at least ten more games which Jade sadly failed to. " That's not fair all these games are jacked up making only your kind win. " Jade said. " I'm not sure if I should be offended." " I'm tired." Cat said. " Don't worry we'll play one more game then we will get going."

We got to a basketball game. " Come on let's all try to win that fish. " " Why would I want that stupid fish? " said Jade " Come on babe don't be like that just because you lost every single game you played. Soon I'll bet you will become best friends with that fish." " One thanks very much for reminding me and two there is no way that thing is going to become " best friends " with me." said Jade

" Let's just all try." All together they shot the ball. They ended up winning the fish with a mini aquarium for the fish. " See? " I said " Wasn't that easy? "

**In Beck's RV**

"Let's name him Bob" I said.

" NO aqua. " said Cat

" The fish is not even that color. " Jade said.

" Hey let's name him Jeckat. " I said

" Isn't that a stupid name." Jade said

" No it's mine yours and Cat's name mixed together." I said

" Fine "

" Oooo Jeckat I like! "

" Well then welcome to your new home and family Jeckat."

**A/N: Mhm probably gonna add chapters to it. Review and tell me what you think. I know it probably sucked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jade's POV**

I was bored so I drove over to Beck's RV. It was the Saturday before school started. Luckily I had the keys to Beck's RV, I unlocked the door and quietly came in. I saw the fish. I put on a little night-light not to bright, sat down and watched the fish. He seemed sort of lonely plus the aquarium was empty literally nothing but water. I wanted at least for our fish to live in a descent place. I walked over to Beck.

I lightly tapped his shoulder. "Beck, Beck, Beckett." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh hi Jade" he said. " wait JADE?!"

"What aren't you happy to see your girlfriend at 3 in the morning?" I said. "Jade" he said calmly " Can you please explain to me why are you here 3 in the morning"

"Well I got bored so I drove over here and I started to watch our fish, then I got annoyed with the fact that our fish doesn't even live in a descent aquarium with at least rocks and stuff."

" One since when did you care about our fish two what do you want me to do about it" he said " Okay I don't care about that thing it just annoys me how it doesn't even live in a descent aquarium and I thought we could go and drive to the store and buy our fish a new aquarium."

"Aren't you forgetting something" he said. " Right we need to invite Cat she's part of our little family." I said

"No well yes but don't you realize it's 3 in the morning and the store doesn't even open till 10." " Yeah but, I just wanna get it now." I complained.

"Jade please let me go to sleep." "But" I started he kissed my forehead before I could say another word. "Goodnight babe"

**Beck's POV**

I woke up seeing my girlfriend standing there. "Were ready" was the first thing she said. "Jade what are you doing?" I said.

"Well I thought we were going to buy the aquarium Cat's waiting outside."

"It's only 9:30am" I said

"Oh I know fifteen minutes for you to get ready and fifteen minutes for us to drive there. Also bring the fish we need for him to pick out which one." And with that she left. Leaving me astonished.

**At the store **

**Jade's POV**

"Cat stop giggling." "But the fish is so funny he keeps swimming away from the other big fish."

" Come on Jeckat just pick an aquarium already." I said. Beck was standing there looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said

" Your talking to our fish like he understands you."

" He does see Jeckat swim around in a circle if you like that aquarium. Swim to the bottom of the bowl if you don't." Jeckat swims to the bottom. "See" I said "He is very picky." Beck just shook his head and walked away.

**Beck's POV**

It's been an hour already. I can't believe Jade is actually making our fish choice his own aquarium like he can. I found Jade at the back of the store.

" Jade would you" I was cut off by her saying, " Shush he is trying to concentrate." The fish same around in a circle. "Yes, we found our match!' she said. I watched her go pay for the aquarium and some other stuff. I decided to look for Cat. I found her with the hamsters.

" Dance hamster dance!" she said. "Uhm Cat?"

"Dance your little furry tail off!"

"Cat!" I said almost yelling. "Whatty?" she said

"Let's go now" I said

"NO!" she yelled.

"No?" I said getting annoyed. I ended up literally having to drag her out of the store.

" Remind me to never go to a store with you lunatics" I said when Jade finally got out and met us at an ice cream shop.

" Eh whatever at least me and Jeckat had some fun." she said smiling. Well I did enjoy seeing my girlfriend happy so it was worth coming.

**A/N: Yeah just so you know I'm making Jade seem less meaner and more happy before Tori came. So yeah. Review . Byeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay lets just pretend the big showcase was at the last week of school and Pilot is the first day of school. Also the students are in 10th grade. also the thing I called an aquarium is a fish tank took me long to realize that. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Jade's POV**

"Black skinny jeans or denim?" I asked Jeckat. Honestly I don't know why I'm asking the fish so don't ask. I held up the black skinny jeans and he swam around in a circle. Though Jeckat at least has a sense of style so usually go with his choices. I hear Beck wake up.

**Beck's POV**

I see Jade holding up her skinny jeans. "Babe what are you doing?" "What do you mean what am I doing?" "Your holding up those jeans to the fish" "One the fish has a name and two im getting his opinion." "Okay since when do you care about what people think" "A fish isn't human" was her response. "And I thought Cat was insane" I said to her.

**Jade's POV**

**Jade thoughts after Sikowitz's Class.**

I hate her. I hate everything about her. She's like a life-size doll. A fake. It felt good pouring the coffee on her head. Yeah I got disapproving looks but since when did I care about what people thought? Though I didn't pour my coffee on her head I poured some random kid's coffee on her head besides my coffee is way too good for her. I mean who does this girl think she is rubbing on my boyfriend. She's lucky I didn't do something worse to her. She should be thanking me now her hair smells like coffee who doesn't like the smell of coffee? Yeah Beck is unhappy with my " actions " that I made as he put it. Whatever he'll get over it.

**Beck's POV**

**Beck's thoughts after Sikowitz's Class**

The second I saw her I knew Jade was gonna hate her. She hates people who are " too perfect " as she puts it. Or at least people who looks or acts like it. When Jade saw this new girl rubbing my chest or whatever you wanna call it, I knew she was going to get her revenge. It's typical Jade. I wasn't expecting the pouring coffee on the poor new girl. I am unhappy with the actions she made. I'm not too too mad but unhappy. I know imma get over this sooner or later but right now im an unhappy Beck.

**The next day after Sikowitz's Class**

**Jade's POV**

I'm glad I had lunch after Sikowitz's class. I found myself in Beck's RV crying. Worst I was crying to the fish and actually talking to him like he understand I know I seem like some pathetic loser but whatever I have Jeckat. For some reason I felt better crying to that fish he makes me feel comfortable and free. I know he's just a fish. Though the fish didn't look too happy seeing my cry. I swear that fish can show emotion, it's weird. So I just sat there with my make-up ruined tears stained on my cheeks. I fed the fish and made myself a descent sandwich. I went to the bathroom and fixed my make-up. I had fifteen more minutes 'till lunch was over. I walked out the door from the RV. Off to school.

**Beck's POV**

As soon as class finished I regretted it I regretted all of it. I felt like I broke her heart. I could've said something else that started with L like "Let's not do that." or anything like that. I feel so bad right now. I know not to chase after her when she sort of ran out of class, I saw the anger in her eyes. I don't think I couldn't face my friends at lunch so I just went over to some random fast food restaurant.

**End of the day**

I pulled Jade into the Janitor's closet.

"Jade look at me."

"No." she half whisper.

"Please you know I was unhappy with the way you acted to the new girl yesterday and well I just I don't know thought you deserved it?"

"Doesn't change the fact that you kissed her."

"Jade you think that meant anything to me?"

"No"

"Exactly, now come over here" " I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she said

**A/N: I decided that im gonna at least post a chapter a day if i can. I know I didn't even mention Cat. :P review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiii so yeah this is the one month they got the fish i really dont know how to say that**

**Beck's POV**

Jade comes into the hallways smiling. Like seriously a smile you can see. She comes up to me.

"Do you know what day it is?" she says.

"Thursday?"

"No it's our one month anniversary of when we got the fish." she said knowingly.

"Oh uhm okay?"

"You should be happy and after school lets go to the arts & crafts store."

"I have to go to Andre's we have an assignment to do that's due Monday.'

"Too bad, cya there." and with that she left.

**Jade's POV**

I went to go find Cat. I have totally planned what the three of us will do after school. I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel like I have to.

"Hey Cat." I said when I found her at her locker.

"Hi Jadey." she said smiling.

"After school meet me and Beck at the arts and crafts store, okay? I have something planned."

"Oh but me and Tori are going shopping."

"Sorry but I guess your gonna have to cancel it bye." I said and walked away**.**

**Arts and crafts store**

"Jade why are we even here?" Beck asked.

"Beck go find picture frames at least 11x12, Cat go find some paint brushes, markers, paint, and other art utensils, and I'll go get paper to paint on. No questions asked meet me at the check out section in 20 minutes." I walked away to find some paper.

I went to find some paper. Plain white of course. Should I get 11x12 or 11x14. Since I know Beck is going to get 11x12 frame I got five 11x12 paper. I had about 15 minutes left so I went and looked at the section where they had all kinds of scissors.

**Beck's POV**

Mhm. Since when was my girlfriend the boss of everything. I had no idea what she's planning. But either way imma part of it. I searched for picture frames. Oh they had all kinds alright. They even have picture frames from the size of my thumb to the size of a door but way wider and taller so I guess it wasn't like a size of a door. Why would people need frames that big and that small? Mhm should I get black or blue or blue or green or black or yellow or colorful. So I decided to get a multicolored one with weird designs. Now I know what design I want but not the size. I got an 11x12 because I didn't feel like looking for other sizes and it was right there. I had 10 minutes left so I looked for some hats yeah I don't know why hats but they looked _different._

**Cat's POV**

Oooo they have all kinds of stuff here. I got four paintbrushes. Black for Jade, dark green for Beck and pink for me and the last when well I don't know I'll keep it. I got 96 colors of paint, 36 markers 18 neon and 18 regular. Three stencils some pencils and erasers and crayons becuase I like crayons. I only had five minutes so I ran to the coloring books section.

**Jade's POV**

Were now in Beck's RV.

"Now what." Beck said.

"Well to honor Jeckat were gonna paint, draw or whatever a picture of him, then Jeckat is gonna pick and were gonna hang that picture."

"Your serious?" said Beck

"I think it sounds fun" said Cat.

"Of course I am it's been a month since we've got him and we need to do something nice for him."

"We are going to honor a fish?" Beck said.

"If you don't imma do illegal things and your gonna regret it." I threated.

"You know what I think I'm in the mood for some drawing. Beck said. I smiled.

**about an hour later**

"Done" all of us said at the same time.

"See here Jeckat is a ninja." I said

"Well here Jeckat is at the beach." Beck said.

"Heh mine is a magician." said Cat.

I held the paintings to Jeckat he didn't like any. "I have an idea" I said.

**two hours later**

It was a picture of Jeckat as a ninja dressesed slash magician in the background of the beach. I should Jeckat and he swam in a little circle.

"He likes it!" I exclaimed. We hung the picture of Jeckat. We actually had a celebration with cake we made. It was werid but yeah we had fun.

**okay yeah my grammer probably isnt gonna be good because I didn't feel like rereading it and checking so yeah and i was sick. byeee review**


End file.
